Stay
by DanniSweetheart
Summary: A story based loosely on the song from Sugarland.


**Title: Stay**

**Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Some minor adult content**

**Summary: A story based loosely on the song from Sugarland.**

* * *

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**

**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone**

**And I'll be crying**

Stiles ran his hand up and down Derek's chest loving the feel of his abs under his fingertips. He looked up so he could see that well defined jaw he loved so much.

As creepy as it sounds he loved to watch Derek sleep. His face looks so peaceful, like he had not a worry in the world.

Stiles inched his way up and placed a kiss on Derek's lips. Derek smiled under him and begins kissing him back. The kiss quickly turned heated which Stiles didn't mind at all.

Derek flipped them so that Stiles was pressed against the mattress. He moaned feeling Derek's hard member pressing into his inner thigh.

Stiles heart dropped when he heard that all too painful ringtone coming from Derek's phone.

Derek groaned but rolled off of Stiles. He threw his legs off the edge of the bed before picking up his phone from the nightstand. "Hello," he answered.

Stiles knew he had to be as quite as possible so that the person on the other end didn't hear him. He just laid there feeling his heart break more and more with each passing minute.

"I'll be home soon," Derek ran a hand over his face then through his hair. "Okay I love you to," Stiles didn't know his heart could break any more but he was wrong with those simple words his heart shattered.

Derek stood up and from the bed. He walked around the room collecting his clothes. After he was dressed he sat back down on the bed to put his shoes on.

**And I'll be begging you, baby**

**Beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting**

**With my Heart on my sleeve**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

Stiles crawled across the bed warping his arms around the older boy's neck he whispered in his ear, "don't go." He pulled him closer to him, "I can make us some chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, and some eggs. Some butter toast as well."

"Stiles we've been over this time and time again I can't leave her. She's the mother of my children."

"Well I'm great with kids," Stiles joked. Derek just pulled away from him. He turned pulling Stiles up so that he was standing on his knees on the bed in front of him, "Stiles I just can't right now. I promise you I'll leave her soon, and then I can buy you that house you like so much. You know the one on the beach."

Stiles knew it was a lie. Those were the words he used every time Stiles begged him to stay. Nodded Stiles kissed Derek one last time. He claimed out of bed and walked Derek to the door after pulling up his boxers.

Once at the door Derek placed a sweet kiss on Stiles cheek, "see you soon. I love you Stiles."

_Soon, _Stiles world revolved around the word _soon_. Stiles fault back tears as he nodded. "I love you to" he called as he shut the door to his apartment.

He turned so his back was facing the door and slide all the way down to his butt before letting the tears escape.

He knew what Derek and him was doing was wrong, but Stiles just loved Derek so much. He had since the first time he laid eyes on him three years ago.

**What do I have to do to make you see**

**She can't love you like me?**

The next day Stiles was out shopping when he saw the love of his life. Stiles paused watching as Derek picked up his son Isaac and spun him around. A smile climbed his face as his little girl came running up with some cookies in hand, "can I have these daddy?"

"Anything for Princess Erica," Derek said. Erica smiled and skipped over to the shopping cart throwing in her cookies. Just then Kate, Derek's wife, came up behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. Derek just smiled throwing his arm around her shoulder and walked around the corner.

It only made Stiles heart break more. Stiles didn't know how much more his heart could take, but he loved Derek so much that he would just glue the pieces back together.

One he was inside his apartment his answering machine light was flashing. He pressed play as began putting away his food. "_Hey Stiles I'm free this weekend, so I'll be over around eight on Friday,_" Derek's voices played from a small speaker.

To Stiles Friday couldn't come sooner.

After he got off work he had raced home. He started cooking a nice dinner; something he always did.

He walked into his room and looked through his clothes for something nice to wear. He finally settled on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that had _'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,'_ written on it.

Stiles was placing the last plate of food on the table when Derek walked through the door.

Stiles had given him a key about a year ago. "Something smells good babe," Derek said leaning over the table to kiss Stiles.

Stiles kissed him back taking his seat beside Derek, "thank you baby."

Dinner didn't last long because soon Derek had pulled Stiles up from his chair. He kissed Stiles hard sliding his hands down his back and then sliding them over his butt before picking the smaller boy.

Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and giggled as Derek carried him to the bed room.

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay**

Derek was slamming into Stiles over and over again making Stiles moan and whimper. He was nails were digging into Derek's shoulder which only made the older male sped up. "Fuck Derek," Stiles yelled bring his hips up to meet Derek's thrust.

It didn't take long before Stiles was blowing his load all over their stomachs. Derek followed a moment later screaming out Stiles' name. They were basking in the glory of their highs when Derek's phone went off.

"Hello?" Derek asked placing the phone to his ear. "No, I'll come home," Derek paused for a moment looking over at Stiles. "Yes I'm sure, love you to," Derek closed his phone before climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Derek told him.

"Why…I mean I thought you said you got this weekend to spend with me."

"Kate needs me, I'll call you when I get the chance," Derek was walking out of the room living naked Stiles lying on the bed. Stiles jumped up and raced down the hall. "Please stay. Please," Stiles begged.

Derek just kept walking, "Stiles my kids need me."

"Bring them here than," Stiles said. "We don't have to spend the weekend in the bed. We could take the kids out to the beach. You know how much I want to meet them."

"No Stiles, I'm not bringing my kids to meet my fuck buddy. So get over it. I'm going home," He pulled the door opened leaving a crying Stiles in the living room.

**I can't take it any longer**

**But my will is getting stronger**

**And I think I know just what I have to do**

**I can't waste another minute**

**After all that I've put in it**

**I've given you my best**

**Why does she get the best of you**

**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

It was about two weeks later when Stiles phone rang. He looked down at the caller I.D and say Derek's name. He had been calling him ever since the night he left but Stiles never answered. Part of him wanted to answer the phone and tell me to come over, but that was the old him. He slowly slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"That's the last of it," his best friend, Scott said coming into the kitchen were Stiles was packing up his last boxes.

"This is the last boxes." Scott nodded picking it up and disappearing outside. Stiles walked over to the front door and smiled at his old apartment.

He was going to miss it. He was going to miss Derek, but he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to get away from Derek, or he would answer his phone one day.

Stiles placed a note on the back of the door before shutting it. Closing off his old life.

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm up off my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**You can't give me what I need**

**When she begs you not to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**I don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**

Derek sat at the kitchen table as he read the note that Stiles had left for him. Stiles hadn't been answering his calls so he drove down to his apartment to find it empty and a note hanging on the door with, 'DEREK' writing on it.

_Derek, _

_I just wanted to let you know how much I loved you. Hell for three years I believed you would live your wife for me. That we were going to buy my favorite house, but my heart just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry but I'm living, moving out of New York so I'm not tempted to call you. I'm going to go find someone that will love me just as much as I love them. Someone I don't have to share. I hope you have a good life Derek._

_Stiles_


End file.
